An Unexpected Impression
by Little Shuvuuia
Summary: ONESHOT-Marian finds she's going to be a rider.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE!: **I made this waaaaaay back before I knew all of the technical difficulties I had in here. I just decided to put this up for no real reason; however, if the response to this is so overwhelmingly good I'll edit the things that are wrong. No flaming here please, except to flame Thread of course (XB).

As she was walking to the swimming hole, Marian was thinking about the next Hatching. About a sevenday ago, her mother, Southern Boll Hold's Lady, told her that she has a reservation for her for the next Hatching. Even now, just thinking about the privilege since she was sixteen Turns, she was leaping for joy. She got into the water and looked around to see if anybody was around. The coast was clear, and she began to sing a song of Dragonmen.

_Oh, we must give honor to those dragons heed  
In thought and in favor, in word and in deed  
For our world will be lost or our world will be saved  
From those dangers that are by the dragons braved._

She was half way through the song when she saw a flash of bronze in the sky. At first she didn't know what is was. The knowledge hit her so hard she almost choked on a mouthful of water. _A dragon! _She thought. Quickly she ran to the Hold, got on her best garb, and ran outside. She noted that her hair was still wet, but she didn't mind.

As she ran, she saw a beautiful Bronze dragon and his rider. Her mother was there, too. "Marian! You're going to be late," her mother cried out. Marian caught up to the three, huffing and puffing as she said hello. "The name's F'lessan," the man said.

She looked up to see a handsome young man with curly black hair. "The Hatching's been an early one, so we must hurry." As F'lessan said this, he helped Malinda get on the back of the Bronze dragon, giving out instructions and soothing her nerves. "It's alright, you won't fall off. Grab hold of the straps; like this. Why, thank you, he is a beautiful dragon. His name is Golanth." Finally she was able to get a hold of the straps and swing her leg over to the side of the bronze flesh.

F'lessan got on too, but with more ease and grace than Malinda. It must take a lot of practice to do that. She made a mental note to ask him after the Hatching. She said good-bye to her mother, promised that she would tell her every detail of who Impressed whom, and said she was ready. "We're off, then," he said. He looked at her hair then handed her a towel, all the while smiling at her. "It's going to be very cold_ between_."

They took off with the ground shrinking below them. "We're going to go _between_?" she said. He laughed. "Yes, we are." Duh! She thought. "Just hold your breath for five seconds and don't move. Ready … here we go. " They went in _between_, and it was over before either of them knew it. She saw Fort Weyr bustling with activity. When they where able to find a landing spot, they got off Golanth, passed by other dragonriders that were gathering meat and oil, for the dragonets, and finally got to the Hatching Grounds. They were just in time too, for the dragons where humming loudly and the Candidates where surrounding the eggs; all of them where tottering, and the minutes dragged on to what seemed like hours. There was a definite tense atmosphere. Come on. How much longer was this going to take? As if answering Malinda's plea, there was a sudden crack. A bronze stumbled out of the egg, and there was a sigh of relief. It stumbled across the sands, passing by Candidates that were so eagerly awaiting the elegant beast with open hands. Meanwhile the other eggs started to hatch, each one more beautiful than the last, or at least that's what Malinda thought. Crack! Crack crack! The first Bronze that hatched was Impressed by a rather young lad, who had sandy colored hair and bronze skin. A perfect match, she thought. Malinda looked around to see if she would notice anyone from her Hold—either in the stands or a Candidate. As she looked around, her eyes came to contact with the most beautiful beast of all. She gasped, realizing the most important dragon wasn't with a woman. All of the dragonets were Impressed except for one – the queen dragon.

The golden dragon stumbled about, looking deeply into the eyes of every female Candidate. Each one she looked away from them, leaving them to stand there dumbfounded and confused. When she could find no one else on the hatching grounds, she headed straight for the stands. Malinda could faintly hear chatter among people and men shouting to one another. "This never happens!" "True, but that doesn't mean that it wouldn't." She ignored the world, only focusing on the beast.

The girl looked around, trying to find the presence she felt among the crowd. Then, with her many faceted jeweled eyes, made contact with a girl whom never thought she would make contact with—Malinda. The golden body started to walk, then run, to her section of the stands. _Please, come! I need you! _Cried a voice. Malinda's body responded to the call, not paying any attention to the mind. Marian's pulse quickened, along with her pace. The dragon stumbled on the stairs, trying to get to its destination.

"What is she doing," cried a man. "Does she honestly think a dragon would choose her even if she's walking straight in its path?" Gasp! "I think the dragon's calling her!"

Malinda's mind swirled with each step "How could this happen to me?" Then she was looking straight into the eyes of the very thing that called her. She felt a presence in her mind, as well as feeling part of her being withdrawn from her. _My name is Dimonth, _said the queen. Malinda was on the verge of tears. M-my name—it's Malinda. _I know. _


End file.
